The method and apparatus of the present invention are particularly useful in the preparation of wire connections when a plurality of connecting tabs are aligned in multiple linear arrays which are substantially parallel to each other. According to the present invention, reliable connection of the wires to their corresponding connecting tabs is achieved with a high degree of productivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,819 discloses device for forming branch circuits in a wire harness system. According to the invention, two groups of electric wires are connected by a plurality of tabs inserted through holes formed in a substrate of a junction box placed between the two groups of wires. The connection tab has a male electrical terminal portion at one end and at least one wire grip portion on the other end. This end has a U-shaped blade for making electrical contact with the wire passing through it. When the male portions are aligned at a suitable distance, the male portions are mated with corresponding female receptacles in the connector to which the first group of electric wires has been connected. On the opposite side of the substrate of the junction, the other end portions of the connection tabs are aligned so that each of their blades is capable of making an a direct electrical contact with at least one electric wire selected from the second group of electric wires passing through it.
British Patent No. 1,076,628 teaches a connector for use on cables in which a metallic tape is sandwiched between tapes of plastic material. The tape cable is laid in a channel of the bottom plate so that the portion of the cable at which the connections are to be made is close to the spring projections. The two mating members, which grip the tape cable therebetween, are fitted together and the top plate is laid over the bottom plate. When the two plates are pressed together, a tensioning means draws tape longitudinally between the mating clamping portions across the spring projection. Metallic teeth contact the insulation surface of the cable and further urging together of the top and bottom plates causes them to plough into the moving cable which is being pressed against the teeth by the spring projections. When the connector is in the fully mated configuration, the teeth have contacted the metallic conductor of the cable and the spring projections maintain forced electrical contact between them.